The field of the present invention is brake devices and, more particularly, brake devices for motorcycles employing cooling mechanisms.
In rear suspension systems for motorcycles, rear swing arms are commonly employed which are forked to either side of a rear wheel to provide support at either end of a rear axle. In such circumstances, a rear brake is easily mounted to one side of the rear wheel where it may get adequate cooling from airflow passing thereby. However, in cantilever type rear swing arms where the rear axle is cantilevered from a single rearwardly extending arm, the geometry is such that the rear brake is generally located between the rear swing arm and the wheel hub with the wheel hub being concaved. Consequently, inadequate air flow may be experienced for cooling of the brake. Under such circumstances, and particularly when the motorcycle is being ridden very hard such as in competition, overheating can be experienced.